


Please let me be wrong

by bulletsandroses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Draco's POV, Established Relationship, F/M, Fighting, Hogwart's under attack, How weird, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, draco and ginny are super best friends and I love them, draco's worried, he always is, hermione just gets herself in trouble, there's a battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletsandroses/pseuds/bulletsandroses
Summary: Malfoy finds himself in the middle of a Battle at Hogwarts. He has to save everyone and he needs to find Hermione. He just wished she wasn't so godamn brave. Draco's POV.





	1. How far I'll go

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Hope you enjoy it! This first chapter is basically Malfoy looking for Hermione in the middle of the chaos that Hogwarts is.  
> Background: They've both come back to their 8th year at the School, Harry is becoming and auror and so is Blaise. Ron doesn't appear but he's happily enjoying his holidays in Honolulu with his wonderful girlfriend.
> 
> Second part will be uploaded on Friday! Hope you enjoy it!

** **

Draco felt like his soul had left his body as he wandered the corridors of the castle. Everything was chaotic, walls falling down to rubble and curses being shot everywhere he looked. But he couldn’t find her and he felt as if the air was sucked out of his lungs. It had been hours, hours since the damn battle had begun. But Draco had never had to face death by himself. When the Dark Lord had fallen, he had his mother. When the remaining Death Eaters had tried to retake power, two months later, he had had his friends’ help and the support of half the Wizard Community. Right then, he had no one. He couldn’t find her.

He hardly stopped two curses that were shot right to his heart and he sent an A _vada_ to the masked men who had attacked him. Draco looked at their lifeless bodies and felt nothing. They didn’t deserve his pity, he knew it. They were trying to take everything good from his world and destroy it.

That’s true. The Anti-Muggle movement had always been there, his own father had been a faithful follower of that idea, but Draco shook his head. This wasn’t a movement or a revolution. This was an attack by a maniac who had lost his mind, and his crazy followers who thought they were better because of being purebloods. Draco waved his wand towards another couple who were dangerously approaching and they fell to the ground, and didn’t move. He just had so much anger in his body, his fury threatening to make him lose control of his own magic.

He knew nothing good happened when his mood affected him. But he was so desperate. It had been hours and he couldn’t find her. Draco entered the Great Wall, totally empty, and swore under his breath. Where the hell were the aurors? Did they really think leaving those children alone against a group of experienced terrorist was a good idea? Where the hell was Potter?

 _He wouldn’t miss such a good opportunity to make himself the hero,_ he told himself, as he climbed up the stairs towards the classrooms. A couple of students were stuck under a staircase, and Draco found out they’d been there for a couple of hours.

“Where’s everybody? Where are the professors, the prefects?” he whispered as Draco helped them out. The two boys, a Ravenclaw and a Griffindor, shook their head.

“Dungeons” they only said. Draco swore again, how could he be so stupid? Of course they had hidden them in the dungeons. It was the quietest, safest place in there. Not the safest, he thought. The fucking Room of Requirement was the only place he’d dared to take them. But, again, he was just a 7th year student.

A 7th year attending his 8th and last course; a 7th year that had the Dark Mark on his arm. A 7th year who knew how those people acted and knew the spells they tended to use. Man, they should have relied on him. But again, Draco had never expected them to attack in the middle of November. It was cold; of course all students were having dinner at the Great Hall. And then chaos took over everyone. Windows broke, _they_ went through the wards, pieces of glass where on the floor and the first muggle-borns began to fall apart, screaming and agonizing.

Draco knew those spells. He wasn’t affected by them, of course. But he saw so much desperation on that first Hufflepuff girl’s eyes when her legs suddenly broke in front of first years he swore he was about to just kill her to avoid her so much pain. He remembered taking his wand out and then he saw a dark figure trying to take McGonagall down, as she was too worried trying to figure out a way of saving all her students. So Draco just shot the _Avada_ to him and McGonagall didn’t have time to thank him before the Hufflepuff girl and two more first year boys yelled a final time and then shut up forever.

Draco shook his head as he guided the two students he had found to the Dungeons. It was so quiet, he realized. He didn’t know where those bastards were hidden, but he was for sure going to kill them all. And, hell, he couldn’t find her.

When he opened the giant doors of the Dungeons, a scared to death Prefect shot him a glare before letting him in. the Slytherin common room was packed and there were no professors around, so he swore again. But then he suddenly saw a beautiful red haired girl’s face and he sighed, as Weasley run to him and hugged him tightly.

“Dear Lord, Malfoy. They have left me here with all these _kids_ ” she complained. Draco looked at her. Ginny Weasley was a brave one, a good one. Her eyes were fierce, and so was her soul. It was foolish to lock her in while there was a battle going on outside and she was probably the brightest of her family, even her year.

“What happened? After… after I got in a duel with Gray?” he whispered. Gray had been one of his father’s best friends, so when he ran to him in order to face the bastard and then found out it had been him who had shot the curses at those kids, Draco just lost it.

And that fucking duel that had taken him so long had been enough to lose her in the crowd. Draco needed to find her. Ginny hugged him again and he stood there, biting his lip. The room was suddenly quiet, all those kids looking at him as if he was there to give them a motivational speech. But he couldn’t find her, and he had to.

“I don’t know. People just lost it. Muggle-borns were beginning to feel dizzy and teachers just started fighting everyone they found. They are too many, I swear to God I was so sure this was never going to happen…”she cried softly on his shoulder.

“People suck” he just replied, wand in hand.

“And then McGonagall just told me to keep them safe and I took them to the Room of Requirement. But they had already taken it and my Common Room was destroyed. So Hermione put a false memory in their heads to make them think we were heading to the Forest and…”

“Wait. She did what?” Ginny just shot him a glare, huffing.

“It’s hard to believe you haven’t realized yet how badass she is, you know”

“Oh, don’t worry. I already know how badass she is, but I also know how fucking stupid that witch is” he murmured. Ginny hit him in the shoulder, but Draco just felt how his heart shrank. Of course she had _Oblivate_ them, of course she was good at every spell imaginable.

“What do you mean?” Ginny hissed. Draco opened the Dungeon’s doors and stepped outside.

 

“I need to go. Fuck I need to find her or else she’ll be dead when they find out” he talked to himself, more than to Ginny. His hands trembled; his whole body was shivering in terror.

“Wait! You can’t let me in here when there’s so much to do!” Ginny screamed. Draco just shook his head.

“What about them?”

“The knights” Ginny just said, and Draco thanked Merlin for letting him become friends with the only Weasley who had more than two neurones in her brain.

 

 

“I just need to find her and take her away from this” Draco shouted as they both ran towards the place where they supposed everyone was reunited to talk about strategy. Ginny had that stupid coin which let her communicate with Lovegood and Draco thanked the Gods for that. When he entered the Transfiguration class, breaking the multiple spells that meant to protect it, he could say he was surprised to find it packed, but he was even more surprised when he saw Potter in front of them, next to McGonagall. They all turned around to look at them, and Draco guessed his appearance wasn’t the best, since Madam Pomfrey almost fainted.

“Please don’t tell me you’ve already killed someone” Potter just said, relaxing against the blackboard. Draco smiled and shook his hand.

“Five of them, actually. They know how to fight, though” he replied, and then the Weasley hurricane ran across the class towards Potter and just slapped him with strength.

“What was that for?” Potter whined, and Draco took a moment to observe the classroom. He recognized the Weasley family, at least the older ones and the father. A couple of aurors, the professors. Zabini.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he hissed to his friend as Blaise hugged him. He just shrugged.

“Auror training is fun sometimes”

“How dare you not tell me you were coming? Do you have any idea how terrified we’ve been? They had let me to babysit all kids? By myself! Do you know how many kids there are in this school, Harry?” Weasley kept screaming. McGonagall took a step towards Draco.

“The corridors?”

“Empty when I came here. There was a fight going on next to the greenhouse, but I took them down. We activated the knights around the Dungeons. The prefects should keep them calm and tell Weasley whenever another muggle-born is attacked” Draco whispered. McGonagall just nodded. He guessed that was as much of a thank you as he was going to get. He heard Potter and Weasley arguing and just couldn’t hold back anymore.

“We need to find Granger” he said, his voice flat. Potter turned around to him, rage in his eyes.

“What do you mean you have to find her?” he hissed. Draco frowned.

“I didn’t know Auror training made you forget your mother tongue, Potter” he replied, passing a hand over his hair, now dirty and full of dust.

“IT WAS YOUR FUCKING JOB TO KEEP HER SAFE. HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT THEY ARE DOING TO MUGGLEBORNS?”Potter just screamed, pointing his hand at hi. That was it. He’d had enough of his bullshit.

“DON’T DARE TELL ME WHAT MY JOB IS, POTTER, DON’T YOU DARE BECAUSE I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU”

“Guys…”

“SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND, AND SHE’S MUGGLE-BORN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT KIND OF PROBLEM THOSE TO FACTORS MAKE?!” Draco just disarmed him with a whisper, without even using his wand. Draco breathed several times, trying to relax. He couldn’t. Not when Granger was nowhere to be found, for fuck’s sake, she was going to kill her when he got to find her.

“I don’t need you to remind me the problem she’s gotten into, Potter. Besides,” he looked at McGonagall. “She’s used Legilimency on all of them. As soon as they find out who has tricked them…”

“And it won’t be long before they know” Weasley added.

“… She’ll be dead” he finished. He wondered why his tone was so cold, when his whole body was worried about that problematic witch who just didn’t know when it was the right moment to use her abilities.

“God, we need to find her” Potter whispered. Draco just rolled his eyes.

“We need to end them all. They will attack and we need to be stronger than them. You don’t understand. They’d rather die than admit they’re wrong. I don’t mind killing those bloody racist rats, one by one. But if there’s someone here that feels responsible of killing anybody, just walk away because this is not your Battle” Draco said, looking straight to Potter.

“You mean we have to be like them”

“They are Death Eaters. They don’t give second chances. That’s the whole point. They’ve killed seven children so far” McGonagall interrupted them.

Draco just agreed and crossed his arms. Weasley looked up, searching eye contact, and Draco just sighed, listening to McGonagall’s explanations of the secret corridors that should give them the advantage they needed.

“What” he murmured, looking away from her. Weasley took his hand and squeezed it tightly, while Zabini raised an eyebrow at them.

“Please look for her, please” she whispered against the fabric of his shirt. Draco just nodded. That was the only thing he wanted to do. Find her and then kill her for being so brave and so, so inconsiderate to make him feel that way. It was her fault, at the end.

“Okay, let’s go, guys” Zabini interrupted. Draco was extremely happy to be fighting with his best friend, but his worries were others at the moment. “Don’t listen to McGonagall and my chief.”

“Improvise” added Potter, stepping out of the classroom and looking both sides. Longbotton followed him, as well as Lovegood. “Remember, you find Hermione, you send a Patronus” he shouted. Draco looked back at Slughorn, who was hesitating in leaving the class. He smiled. People never changed, he guessed.

But then he remembered he had, he had changed and he was kind of proud about it. Draco shook his head and followed Weasley towards that troop of bastards.

 

The Anti’s, as they referred to themselves, were just a bunch of Former Death Eaters who had surprisingly made the Ministry forgive them. Damn, damn, they had disarmed so many of them but they kept appearing as if they were reproducing.

It was when he was in the middle of a duel with a really gifted man, just about to beat him, when a Patronus with the form of a beautiful silver black fox appeared in front of him, and it just said two words:

“I’m sorry”

It all happened as if he was in the middle of a dream. Draco found himself writhing himself on the floor at the Great Hall under the _Cruciatus_ curse, but he didn’t scream. The pain was too much to handle but he had to focus, he had to focus because the fox had disappeared and he had to ask what he was sorry for, even though he already knew the answer. Blaise didn’t apologize for many things.

And he couldn’t face the reality, because he couldn’t understand why he hadn’t found her. And now Blaise was sorry and there was no way in the world he would be sorry for his loss. Because he hadn’t lost anything. Draco let a little whine escape from his mouth as he tried to move towards his wand. The pain was agonizing and Draco didn’t know if it hurt in his body or in his heart. Maybe both. It couldn’t be possible that she was…

 “ _Reducto!!!!”_ a high voice yelled, and he already knew it was Weasley, who was already running towards him with Potter behind her. “Oh, Malfoy, you’re such an idiot…”she murmured. What had he done this time?”

“What part of _“Don’t get killed”_ don’t you understand?” Potter hissed, disarming a masked man behind Weasley and kicking him on the face. He offered Draco a hand to get up and he took it. “I wouldn’t want to stand Hermione at your funeral…”

“You are so not funny” Draco snapped. And he just punched Potter in the jaw, breathing heavily. Weasley screamed and put herself in the middle of them.

“What the hell?” Potter screamed. And then Weasley opened her eyes as if she had realized the most painful piece of news ever.

“Oh my god” she whispered. Potter held her in her arms as Weasley looked at him, with her mouth open. “Zabini… that was Zabini’s….”she murmured. Draco just took his wand from the floor and shot an _Avada_ to the man who had attacked him. He felt a rush of adrenaline in his arm, climbing towards his neck. He just needed to kill someone because he wasn’t sure he could handle the fact that Blaise was sorry.

 

“MALFOY! MALFOY! Come back, come back, maybe they are wrong…”Weasley shouted at him.

“What…”Harry started, and Draco turned around, swearing on his mother he would kill him if he opened his mother again, when a tall figure appeared from nowhere.

Draco was not fast enough and he didn’t see those curses coming, so they hit both Weasley and Potter on their backs and they fell to the ground before Draco could say a word to warn them. He was fast to disarm the masked figure and he killed her before she was even able to reach him. How many people had he already killed? He guessed it didn’t matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore, because Blaise was sorry and he hadn’t found her yet.

“Fuck” he whispered as he tried to wake the Potter couple up. And then he didn’t see the light that was flying towards him, and he fell on his back against the stairs.


	2. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, fuck it” Draco sighed. “Have you found her?” Weasley frowned.
> 
> “Found who?”
> 
> “Weasley, you’re such an idiot sometimes. There’s only a her I care about"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! And thank you all for reading, comments are always welcome <3

When Draco woke up, he felt a shiver through his spine as someone’s hair touched his cheeks, gently. Everything hurt and his mouth was dry, but he managed to open one eye.

“Granger…”he murmured. But the blonde girl who was leaning on top of him wasn’t even close to being Granger. He blinked twice, three times and he tried to get up. However, the pain on the side of his head made him stay on that position.

“You should rest for a bit” a sweet, high-pitched voice said. “The aurors have told us what they did to you”. Of course it had to be Lovegood. With her calm voice. He was anything but calm. Draco tried to look around and guess where the hell he was. A smell to burnt wood confirmed that he was still in the Great Hall, laying down on top of one of the long tables, and the voices around him reminded him of the chaos that had happened or was still happening.

“Weasley” he whispered. “Bring Weasley”. He really tried to make himself understood but every word he pronounced hurt in his throat. Lovegood looked at him with those big and shiny eyes and just nodded, before running away as Draco rolled onto his right side and threw up. He frowned and swore, cleaning himself with his shirt. Merlin, he really felt like shit.

Draco closed his mouth in order not to scream and tried to sit down, leaning on his elbows. When he achieved it, he wanted to vomit again at the sight of the whole Hall full of students running around and St. Mungo’s nurses were trying to cover up all the injuries. The smell to death didn’t help to maintain the bile in his stomach. When the Hell had the nurses appeared? Did that mean those fanatics were dead?

Draco wanted to scream when the wrong Weasley appeared in front of him and put one hand over his shoulder, which appeared to be in its worst state, as well as his whole body. He rolled his eyes and looked at the freckled man.

“Don’t get me wrong, Weasley, but I expected the Weaslette” he groaned. Weasley just smiled and sit next to him.

“Apparently I’m the only one who hasn’t received a curse in the last 3 hours” the Weasel tried to joke. Draco snorted.

“ _Ronald.”_

“Okay, I’m sorry. Ginny is still unconscious. So is Harry, and most of the muggle-borns. They’ve created some kind of Dark magic that only affects those who are not at least half-bloods. And it’s been bad. When my unit arrived, all of you were already hit and the Dungeons were empty but Luna had, thank God, took all the students out and took them to the Room of Requirement…”Weasley explained. Draco sighed. All his body hurt and he actually cared about the students but at that moment he didn’t want to know the whole story. Weasley took air and continued.

“The Room of Requirement was already taken, obviously. We arrived just in time and took under arrest 6 of them but then we found out at least a dozen of them had been killed”

“Me. It was me. I killed them” Draco interrupted. Weasley opened his eyes, astonished.

“Please don’t tell me this, fuck. They’re running an investigation, Malfoy. What the hell were you thinking?”

“You didn’t fucking see it” Draco snapped. “A first year died in front of me and we couldn’t do anything. I couldn’t do anything but stop the danger. I’ve lived long enough to know disarming doesn’t help. Dark Magic can work without a wand. They could still kill you just by looking at you. They’re former Death Eaters, Weasley. They were attempting to kill every muggle-born in Hogwarts…” It was a good argument, but not the truth. He had killed them because it had felt too good to see them hit the floor, knowing they won’t be able to hurt anybody again.

“Still. Do you know how hard it’s been to accept you back? They are criminals, but…”

“Oh, fuck it” Draco sighed. “Have you found her?” Weasley frowned.

“Found who?”

“Weasley, you’re such an idiot sometimes. There’s only a _her_ I care about, and I’m pretty sure she’s dead” Draco surprised himself saying it out loud. He prayed he wasn’t right, but Ronald’s face said too much. He turned pale.

“I… We…”he started, biting his lip. He didn’t need to say anything else. Draco swore and tried to get up. His whole body ached but it didn’t matter anymore. He looked for his wand. Where was his wand?

“My wand” he whispered. Weasley held him as he fell to the ground but Draco pushed him away. He didn’t see his wand anywhere. Where the hell was his wand? Nothing mattered anymore. He just needed his wand.

“ _Accio, accio wand. Accio wand”_ he muttered. Nothing happened. He was too good with non-verbal spells; he knew his wand wasn’t in that room.

“Malfoy, calm down… We haven’t found Hermione, but that doesn’t mean…”

“WHERE THE FUCK IS MY WAND WEASLEY?!”he yelled. Draco got up and just walked among the people towards the doors of the Great Wall. He listened to Weasley casting a spell and avoided it too easily.

“Malfoy, you can’t get out. Malfoy, you’re locked in. Malfoy. MALFOY!!” It was then when a spell hit his back and he fell, with a scream. Draco tried to get up as quickly as he could, but a couple of arms had already caught him and were now trying to sit him down. _Take your hands off me_. He heard the Weasel comment what an asshole he was and Draco swore on his mother the next person that dared to touch him would lose his hands. He didn’t expect Lovegood running behind Weasley and sitting next to him, laying her hands carefully on his shoulders, challenging him with her big eyes.

“Being this injured, you won’t be able to find Hermione” she pointed out.

“Guess what. She is dead”. Draco turned his head to her, and then to the Weasley girl, who was being held by her brother. She still had the shadow of worry on her face, as if she’d been just about to die. She had, indeed. The Weasel hugged his sister tightly and Draco wished he disappeared from that place because he couldn't put up with all those feelings.

“Malfoy, listen to me. She’s not dead, she can’t be dead. Zabini might have been misunderstood…”Weasley began.

“He’s my best friend, for fuck’s sake. He knows when to be sorry and you saw him. Where’s my wand?”

“You can’t go out. We’re in quarantine while the aurors deal with those bastards” the Weasel explained.

“That’s stupid” Draco groaned. “I’m much more qualified than any of them. Where’s my wand?” Weasley sat next to him and took his hand in hers, revealing the faded Dark Mark on his forearm. She bit her bottom lip and sighed.

“We can’t do anything more, _Draco_. Please, please calm down”

“I know more curses than anyone in this castle so please get me out of here” Draco snapped, getting up. It still hurt like hell but he couldn’t cast a healing spell without his fucking wand. “Weasley, where have you hidden my wand?”

“The aurors took all of them to avoid fights in here while we are locked in”

“I could still break your nose within a second so do me a favour and don’t go near me unless you have my fucking wand with you. I need to get out of here”

“I don’t have your wand!” And Draco just lost it and punched him with the right hand, hitting him right in the nose, where he had threatened him. He heard people scream and get closer to where they were having the argument, and he felt the Weasley girl slide something in the pocket of his pants. He looked back at her, who just nodded and turned her head towards her brother, swearing in five different languages.

Draco didn’t think twice and ran away.

 

“There has to be someone, sir”

“Too stupid, too stupid”

“They’ve locked themselves inside the Great Hall”

“Too stupid, too stupid”

Draco hid behind one of the columns of the corridor and closed his eyes. He’d run just into them, as he expected. His hand was holding Weasley’s wand, too small and delicate to fit in his rusty hands, but he reminded himself it was the only thing he had. He tried to listen to what the remaining members of the gang were saying, probably preparing for their next attack, if there was going to be one at all. He just didn’t understand why the aurors hadn’t already disarmed them, what they were waiting for.

But he didn’t care at all. He wanted to kill them by himself, taking his time in torturing them and reminding them of the wrong choice of making him mad. He was furious. He was lost. He was alone.

Then he would take his time in finding Granger’s body. His stomach ached at that thought. No time for feelings. Just kill them already. But something was stopping him from just taking a step towards them.

“Too stupid” the man groaned, and Draco couldn’t put a face to that voice, which was killing him. He couldn’t risk it by looking at them, even though he wanted to. So he just stood where he was, breathing heavily and thinking.

“Sir. Sir, the aurors might be coming any moment now. We have to hide…”

“Shut up”

“But, sir… it’s not worth it. We’ve already made enough”

“I said shut up. Too stupid…”

“Yes, she was too stupid; but you can’t blame her. After all, she was just a filthy mudblood”. And then Draco opened his eyes and felt the rage build up in his veins as he stood in the middle of the corridor, Weasley’s wand pointed at the group of four that were shocked to see him.

“ _Crucio!”_

 _“Incarcerous!!”_ Draco yelled, avoiding the unforgivable curse by a centimetre.  The man in front of him swore, as the ropes encased his throat, slowly strangling him while he was obliged to be on his knees. Draco then looked at the other people. Two men, one woman, one body under one of the men’s arms. He recognized it faster than he thought.

“Blaise” he murmured, sending a curse to the woman’s chest, who fainted. Draco then avoided a curse and sent another one to one of the men. This was too easy, he thought. They weren’t as good as he expected them to be, and that was confusing.

“Thinking about my stupid crows, Malfoy?” Draco felt himself shiver at the sound of his name from the mouth of the remaining man, who had now his wand pointing Blaise’s throat. His friend just kept shaking his head. “Funny how the good ones are dead. Thanks, by the way”

“Let him go. He’s pureblood” Draco hissed. The man laughed and he had that shine in his eyes that reminded Draco of his aunt. He was fucking crazy and he wouldn’t think twice before killing Blaise. And Draco couldn’t let that happen.

“Looks like I don’t care. How funny, you’re now a hero in Hogwarts. We both know you’re the worst of us here” the man said, with a wicked smile in his face. Draco couldn’t move. He was right, he was so fucking right.

“Draco, don’t listen to him” Blaise whispered, and then he yelled in pain.

“Your friend is a smart one, though. How’s your Mark, by the way? Still itchy?”

“Who the hell are you?” Draco snapped. And when the man looked at him in the eye, he knew what was so familiar about them. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. It was impossible. It was impossible, but he knew the truth and he knew why those eyes were familiar. That lost look, those crazy eyes. You only have that similarity when you’ve spent too many years with that person. But it was impossible, because he’d been at Malfoy Manor with his mother, his father, his aunt. He should have recognized him. And, at the same time, he never heard Bellatrix talk about him, or even mention him.

“Uncle Rodolphus” he whispered, and Blaise opened his eyes, shocked. The man smiled again, sending Blaise against the wall, with a wand movement. Blaise didn’t move and Draco just hoped he wasn’t dead.

“Hello, nephew. Apparently, you’re part of the good ones”

“I’m not” Draco hissed, his wand pointed at him, but he didn’t move it. It was too impossible; it was amazing that Rodolphus Lestrange was standing in front of him, basically because he was locked in Azkaban. Fucking wizards.

“I guess you now want to be like your adorable aunt and marry a mudblood like she did. How’s little Lupin, by the way? I don’t know what’s worse about him, that his father’s a werewolf or that his grandmother is a traitor”. Draco swallowed. Him talking about Teddy, as if he knew where he was or what he was doing… that was not good. He wasn’t going to let that maniac touch a hair of that toddler’s hair. _He’s safe. He’s safe. He’s not at Hogwarts._

“You’re alone. I’ve killed almost every one of you”

“I suppose it’s just you and me, then. I’ll be glad to duel with you, nephew”

“Why?” Draco hissed, looking around. He felt someone’s presence behind him, but no one was there. He just prayed someone helped Blaise. He didn’t care anymore, not now that he was so sure Granger was gone.

“You haven’t lived long enough with the Mark. You don’t see the pain mudbloods have done to the world. And you call yourself a Malfoy?”. Draco snorted. _I’ve lived too much to be 18, actually._

“You’re better than anyone here. You’ve fought my best men and lived, but you still don’t realize why you’re still alive and not that skilled little bitch”. Draco had had enough. He was responsible, he was responsible of all that pain happened that day and he was going to die for it.

“Guess what” he murmured. “I don’t care.” And he opened his mouth to cast the worst curse, the one he had been taught by his father, but a high-pitched voice screamed over his own voice.

“ _Obscuro!”_ And then the voice just took air and yelled the worst _Cruciatus_ curse he’d ever heard. It was a yell full of pain, of hate, of rage. And Draco had never felt so sorry for that person. He quickly turned around and the world stopped.

He felt his lungs full of air again, as if he’d been drowning and now he could breathe. It was her, and she looked broken, her hair messier than ever. Her robes were ripped off and her leg was bleeding, but it was her. And she had a bunch of aurors behind her.

She looked at Draco, hopeful, and she stepped towards him. But he just blinked and looked back at Blaise, who was trying to stand up.

“Merlin, Granger, you’re…” Blaise murmured. The girl just smiled, apologizing. Draco just ran towards Blaise and helped him out. He could hardly hold himself as he turned around to face her. And his feet moved without him asking to and he just opened his arms to her, who was already running towards him and throwing her arms around his neck. Draco breathed; his hands around her waist, his face buried in her hair. Home.

“I thought you were…” he started, and he didn’t realize he was crying. She sobbed, in silence, and he hugged her tightly, hoping she would understand. She did, in fact. Draco broke the hug and took a second to see her, really look into her eyes and wonder what would have been of him if he hadn’t found her. And there she was, fierce and brave and damn, so stupid.

“You almost get yourself killed” he hissed. She nodded, biting her lip, her arms on his shoulders. “What. Were. You. Thinking?”

“I… I don’t know, I just…”

“Did you even think about you being dead? Because I did, fuck, I thought you were gone and it was all because of me again and…!” he couldn’t continue and just kissed her, fiercely, almost drowning in her. But she answered to the kiss, biting his bottom lip, all teeth and tongues and messy and true. He held her on her tiptoes as she tugged her fingers in his hair and Draco forgot how mad he was and just kissed her. Because kissing her meant he was complete and safe, and she was next to him; he didn’t have to worry about anything else.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” she kept crying against his mouth. God, how worried he’d been.

“Next time you almost get killed by a relative of mine, please inform me ten days before because I will just hara-kiri my whole family” he just answered, and she chuckled, kissing his jaw. “I still hate you, though” he added. He suddenly felt so confused by that woman. He wanted to tell her so many things. _Stop being the hero. Stop being brave. Don’t be too good for this world, stop being honourable. I don’t deserve you. I love you. I love you so much and I thought I wasn’t going to say it because you could be dead._

 “You thought it was going to be Miss Granger against the world, winning as usual? Damn, I believe you are the smart one. I swear on my mother I… I will kill you if you make me go through this again” he murmured against her hair instead, before kissing it. She just nodded and Draco shivered; too many feelings inside him. They stood like that for some minutes, which looked like hours.

“I’m sorry” she repeated against his neck, and Draco nodded, his hand tangled in her frizzy hair.

“Just… stop. I can’t worry this much about you. You’re always running off, charming everyone, casting dangerous spells on maniacs and I’m just tired” he admitted. “I’m tired of worrying, I’m tired of you being the only brave one in here”

“But that’s who I am, and I’m sorry I can’t change” she whispered. He shrugged.

“I know you can’t change and I fucking love you for that, Granger. But I swear you almost give me a heart attack and I’m in so much trouble right now I can’t even imagine…”

“I love you too” she murmured on his ear, and Draco smiled. He hadn’t even planned to say it, but god, how good it felt. “Even though I’m muggleborn and I might make your whole family roll on their graves when I kiss you”

“I don’t even want to imagine how they’ll feel when I marry you” Draco joked on her mouth, before kissing her slowly, gently, taking his time in savouring every inch of her lips.

“You killed 11 people” she murmured then. He nodded.

“You did the Cruciatus on a man” he replied, and she looked over her shoulder to the aurors taking his uncle away.

“I guess I thought he was going to harm you and I just couldn’t…” she tried to find an excuse and Draco just kissed her forehead.

“Just shut up. You did what you had to. I did what I had to”

“I couldn’t have them hurt anyone else” she whispered.

“I know”

“I didn’t want to harm you, at all. Believe me, I didn’t think you were going to do so much crazy stuff in order to look for me”

“Crazy runs in the family, as you’ll already guessed”

“You’re not crazy. You’re not your family and you need to remember that. Promise me”she said, gently. He arched an eyebrow at her.

“Promise me to listen to somebody else next time”

“I didn’t listen to anyone but my stupid conscience…”

“You listened to your fucking heart, you Griffindor people always doing that heroic shit and making me suffer an infarct whenever you do so” he murmured. She smiled and kissed him again.

“You look like hell” she pointed out. She did too, but above all she looked so beautiful Draco couldn’t take it.

“Kiss me if I’m wrong, but you look much worse” he replied. Oh, Merlin, _please let me be wrong._

He was.


End file.
